


Breakup Aftermath..?

by MupDupHelloThere



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MupDupHelloThere/pseuds/MupDupHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad and Danny broke up (both sides sad about it), misunderstandings are the giant elephants in the room, and Vlad is alone in his ginormous mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup Aftermath..?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120601) by [JJCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/pseuds/JJCross). 



> So this was inspired by JJCross' Trust Me (the exact line of inspiration is "It was so physical, this longing, that Danny hadn’t realized he’d already grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Vlad’s number", if anyone cared) and was written completely in the spur of the (angst) moment.
> 
> Also, the voicemail message thing was a pain to fill in.
> 
>  To JJCross: I don't understand the gifting thing (your name isn't showing up! D:).

Heart aching, will cracked, billionaire Vlad Masters slowly picked up his phone. Regarding it with unusually soft, sad eyes, he moved his finger to turn it off.

His brain somehow registered a message on the phone screen stating that "You have one voicemail".

Dulled and in a somber mood, his hands moved mindlessly, accepting the option to listen to the message. Who knew if it was important towards his work?

 

Silence.

 

After about 7 seconds of pure static, Vlad was about to trash the voicemail as another prank call from a couple of rowdy teenagers when a soft, nervous voice spoke.

His eyes widened and the previously nonexistent chest pain restarted.

He stood there in shock, halfway out of his office door. The oh-so-familiar voice washed over him, causing him to clutch the electronic desperately in desire to hear the voice in person.

 

**"..."** **"..Um, this is Danny and I just..."**

 

A sigh.

 

**"..I hope your research for Dani's cure is going well and uh..."**

 

A deep inhalation of breath was heard faintly in the background of the recording.

 

**"..I..."** **"..I just..."** **"..."** **"..I miss you..."**

 

A pregnant pause permeated the already-painfully-quiet mansion, the tension in the air thick enough to require the Fright Knight's sword to cut through it.

Vlad Masters, richest and most powerful man in the world, former Mayor of Amity Park, half-ghost, slowly sank to the ground. Wide eyes stared holes into the device playing weeks old recording. His body shook with hopeful anticipation; hopeful for what, the owner of the body didn't know.

 

The answer arrived anyway.

 

** "..I love you." **

 

Vlad Masters broke down in the silence following the declaration, broad shoulders shaking violently, supported by the office doorway. Soft, poorly-contained sobs and desperate gasps of air echoed throughout the entire mansion, only interrupted by the automated feminine voice input for all voicemail systems.

 

"To replay this message, press one. To delete, press seven. To return the message senders’ call, press eight. To save, press nine. For more options, press six.”

 

 

He replayed the voicemail.

**Author's Note:**

> My GOD I am never using so much HTML ever again.
> 
> All that over and over (I kept editing) physically hurt... Q_Q


End file.
